


gimme whatchu got (cause you know that i can take it)

by neopearlsoda



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Facials, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Relationship, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, slight degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neopearlsoda/pseuds/neopearlsoda
Summary: Every Friday around 8pm, like clockwork, Johnny would hear a knock at his door, and a Mark Lee would be waiting outside, clad in the skinniest jeans he’d ever seen and holding a case of beer.“Hi, hyung, I missed you.” He’d say with a tilt of his head, already driving Johnny up the wall.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 3
Kudos: 259





	gimme whatchu got (cause you know that i can take it)

“ _Ngh_! Please, don’t stop!” Mark panted heavily, pushing his hips back onto Johnny’s cock, hoping the head would graze that spot inside him that made him go cross-eyed.

A harsh slap hit his right asscheek, making him cry out and bury his face into Johnny’s pillow, an attempt to muffle his embarrassing whines. He suddenly became aware of how thin the walls of the campus dorms were, but something about the entire floor knowing he was getting the railing of his life made the heat in his stomach burn hotter.

Call him an exhibitionist, but he wanted people to know he was getting fucked good by The Johnny Suh. He tightened around the length inside him at the thought, and the man behind him let out a low chuckle, obviously enjoying the effect he had on Mark.

“You’re not in any position to be making demands, are you, Markie?” Johnny sneered, slowing his pace but thrusting into the shaking boy beneath him even harder, knees digging deeper into the mattress. Mark couldn’t respond with anything but a whimper, too focused on the pleasure of the slow but mean grind of Johnny’s hips against his ass. The boy continued to gyrate his hips back, craving more of the feeling. It was intoxicating, having Johnny this deep in his guts, rearranging his insides with every stroke.

Oh, that wouldn’t do. Without hesitating, Johnny pulled Mark up to his chest, one hand on his neck and the other squeezing at his tiny waist. The blond let out a choked sob at the manhandling, cock twitching and spurting precum against his lower abdomen.

“I asked you a question, baby, and I expect an answer,” the senior purred in his ear, making Mark let out a whine, head lolling back onto Johnny’s broad shoulder. The hand around his neck tightened, squeezing the sides as a warning for what was to come if he didn’t respond.

“I-I’m sorry, hyung,” Mark croaked out, voice rough from the workout Johnny’s cock gave his throat just minutes prior. The man hummed, trailing his hand from Mark’s neck back down to his waist, gripping it tightly as he quickened his pace until he was pounding the sophomore in earnest, causing him to fall back to the bed and scramble to grab the sheets for purchase.

Johnny leaned forward, his sculpted chest hot against Mark’s back, fucking into him roughly as he littered the skin of his neck with bites and kisses. He was taking full advantage of how sensitive Mark was and he knew it, the bastard, smirking against the boy’s shoulder as he felt him shiver beneath him. It was quite the ego boost for Johnny, to be able to see the mess he was making of him. To hear how desperate and needy the usually self-assured and confident Mark Lee could become once he got his cock in him.

“You come over here every week, parading around in your tight little jeans and t-shirts, just for me to take them off and fuck you like the whore you are at the end of the night. Isn’t that right, Markie? Is this what you wanted? To be used as my personal cocksleeve?” He rambled on, knowing how much Mark loved when he practically degraded him. It’s not like the younger could deny it anyway, they both knew his words rang true.

Every Friday around 8pm, like clockwork, Johnny would hear a knock at his door, and a Mark Lee would be waiting outside, clad in the skinniest jeans he’d ever seen and holding a case of beer. _Hi, hyung, I missed you_. He always said it with a cute tilt of his head, and it drove Johnny up the wall.

Now, with his ass high in the air, out of breath and whining, he was getting what he wanted. What they _both_ wanted.

He squirmed in Johnny’s strong hold. “Yes, hyung. Love your cock, you fill me up so good, love it so much,” he gasped out as Johnny got a hand under his chest, teasingly tweaking one of his sensitive buds. They’ve done this enough times for Johnny to know what Mark likes, what makes him tick. And what Mark likes is to be used.

After a few minutes of fucking into him like a rag doll, Johnny pulled out, a loud whine of protest coming from the boy under him, his hole gaping and clenching around nothing.

“Shh, relax and turn around for me, baby. Wanna see your pretty face while I fuck you,” Johnny placated him, rolling Mark onto his back and admiring his flushed face, golden hair damp and matted against his forehead. How lucky Johnny was to have a boy this perfect in his bed, a pliant wreck all for him.

Johnny pulled his legs toward him, knees hooked over his elbows, and pushed back into Mark’s wet heat in one swift motion.

The reaction was instantaneous, the boy’s back arching up as more of his whines filled the room, uncaring of who was able to hear. The view was making Johnny’s chest tight, unable to look away from the sight of Mark with his head thrown back, mouth agape and eyes fluttering shut as he took everything Johnny gave him like the good boy he is.

The elder dove forward, unable to resist capturing Mark’s petal-pink lips between his own. The blond kissed back eagerly, almost desperately, wrapping his arms around Johnny’s neck and softly whining against his mouth. The feeling of their tongues mingling together, their bodies intertwined, and the sound of Mark’s pretty panting was enough to make Johnny lose it. He pulled back and practically folded Mark in half, proceeding to fuck his lights out and pound right into his prostate with each sharp thrust. At this point, the entire building could probably hear them going at it, the bed frame creaking under them with every thrust and Mark’s _ah_ , _ah_ , _ah_ moans increasing in pitch by the second.

He gets so delirious he starts to beg, “Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , hyung! Gonna cum, please I need it, can I _please_ cum?”

This boy is gonna be the death of him one day.

“Yes baby, you’ve been such a good boy, cum for me,” the older grunts out, barely getting the words out before Mark’s shooting between them, making a mess of their stomachs with his release.

He clenched around his cock so tightly during his orgasm, Johnny gets too close to the edge himself and has to pull out. Mark made it clear when they first started where he wanted Johnny’s cum, and he’d be damned if he didn’t give the boy exactly what he wanted.

“On your knees, Markie, you know what to do.”

Despite the orgasm that he was still in the midst of recovering from, Mark practically jumps up to kneel in front of the bed, his spit-slick mouth opening wide, ready for Johnny to use.

The man doesn’t hesitate to grab a fistful of blond hair and shove his cock straight down his throat, knowing by now what Mark can take. Knowing he likes gagging on Johnny’s cock until his eyes roll back and there’s a mix of spit and precum running down his chin. He always looks so gorgeous after being ruined.

When Johnny looks down, Mark’s already staring up at him adoringly, bambi eyes half-lidded and glazed over, practically begging for it. He thrusts in and out, in and out until he’s finally pulling out and getting a hand around his dick, slick noises echoing around the room along with Mark’s choked-off whimpers. He’s such a good boy, sticking his tongue out and waiting for Johnny to give him his cum.

With one finally stroke, Johnny releases all over Mark’s face, watching the boy close his eyes as he’s painted white from his chin to his eyelashes to the cute bridge of his nose. When he opens his eyes, he looks straight into Johnny’s as he sucks his tip clean, smiling way too innocently for what they’d just been up to. Johnny can’t help himself and pulls the younger up to kiss him, tasting himself on his tongue.

After he’s cleaned Mark up and they’re cuddled up close on his now ruined sheets, Johnny looks down at the boy lying on his chest. They make eye contact, and surprisingly, Mark doesn’t shy away from his gaze, only leans up to press a soft peck to his lips.

“Hyung, can we go on a real date sometime? I really like you a lot. For who you are, not just your Grade A dick, you know?”

Johnny snorts, but he still melts at the proposition. “I like you a lot too, Mark Lee. And not just for your Grade A ass, either.” Mark just giggles, cupping his hyung’s cheeks softly and pulling him in for another chaste kiss.

 _Yeah_ , Johnny thinks. _I could get used to this._


End file.
